Saved Chat: 7/19/17- Forks
BlackSmithy NO LONGER THE BOY 7:54 IM STILL ALIVE -IM STILL ALIVE sounds panic sirens- 7:54 BlackSmithy WTF IS THAT PFP 7:54 IM STILL ALIVE ? 7:54 BlackSmithy ITS A GOAT WITH AN UPSIDE DOWN CROSS 7:54 IM STILL ALIVE WTF IS WRONG ;-; 7:55 BlackSmithy DID U SEE IT DID U FUCKING SEE THAT 7:55 IM STILL ALIVE oh fuck now i see it NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has come to the war room. MaskedManClaus has come to the war room. BlackSmithy IS XANDER OK 7:55 Terrios528 weba 7:55 MaskedManClaus I took a liking to the video in your history. It really speaks to me. 7:55 IM STILL ALIVE BUT I CHANGED THE FUCKIN PASSWORD 7:56 Terrios528 what video 7:56 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Xander wtf is going on????? 7:56 BlackSmithy X I think 7:56 MaskedManClaus I'm neither. 7:56 BlackSmithy well then 7:56 Leapord amber? 7:56 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Who the fuck are you then??? 7:56 Terrios528 well, who are you? 7:56 IM STILL ALIVE challenger approaching 7:56 BlackSmithy 3rd fucking nig to use this account 7:56 MaskedManClaus Someone not too far away. 7:56 Terrios528 name 7:56 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 I want a fucking name 7:56 MaskedManClaus Name. 7:56 Terrios528 or nickname 7:56 BlackSmithy ^ 7:57 MaskedManClaus I haven't got one. 7:57 IM STILL ALIVE bs u have a name 7:57 Leapord are you an other 7:57 BlackSmithy I won't lie that pfp is fucked 7:57 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Who do you work for? Do you know who ambrose is? 7:58 Shystar500 idk smithy, i kinda like it 7:58 MaskedManClaus I don't think there is a name for a creature no more than a manipulation of atoms to my will. 7:58 BlackSmithy Skull obviously the nig knows ambrose 7:58 IM STILL ALIVE this dsnt sound like someone we've encountered?? 7:58 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 This guy sounds like he works for the many 7:58 Terrios528 the many? 7:58 BlackSmithy yeah I think so 7:58 MaskedManClaus You could say we are close. 7:58 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 what are you 7:58 MaskedManClaus Yes. 7:59 IM STILL ALIVE ? 7:59 Terrios528 I'm just gonna call him Forks 7:59 BlackSmithy r u like the Many's relative no one in his family invites to parties? yeah Forks is a good name 7:59 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Are you an agent of the Many? 7:59 MaskedManClaus You may know me for what I did as of recent. 7:59 Terrios528 I gotta go, update me when I'm back 7:59 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 What did you do recently? 7:59 MaskedManClaus To manipulate what you would label the account of the savior to this event is fun. Terrios528 has gone to battle 8:00 IM STILL ALIVE ok but i changed the password 8:00 MaskedManClaus Does that matter? 8:00 Leapord your the one who made nicole bleed arent you 8:00 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 What did you do to Xander? and how the fuck did you get into this account? 8:00 IM STILL ALIVE im saying its a much harder password than he had 8:00 MaskedManClaus L0st while finding the light. 8:01 BlackSmithy dude wtf is that pfp 8:01 Shystar500 smithy i like it 8:01 BlackSmithy it's freaking me out 8:01 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 What did you do to xander???? 8:01 MaskedManClaus Something I take a liking to. I did nothing. 8:01 BlackSmithy wtf? Goats an upside down crosses? 8:01 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Then how'd you get into this account? 8:01 MaskedManClaus Because I can. 8:01 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 What did you do recently? 8:01 MaskedManClaus I already gave a hint. 8:02 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Are you the one that hurt I'M STILL ALIVE 8:02 The Black Sun Has Risen Oh, now i see it. Wonderful pfp 8:02 Leapord 'lost while finding the light' 8:02 IM STILL ALIVE u can call me nicole on here ._. 8:02 BlackSmithy Yeah really speaks to the soul 8:02 MaskedManClaus Perhaps. I won't come out and straight out admit it. 8:02 BlackSmithy that pfp is fucking demented 8:02 Shystar500 smithy stop worrying 8:02 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 You're going to be one sorry son of a bitch when I'm done with you, faggot. 8:02 Leapord hey mythical man, can i ask you something 8:02 NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 Shy enough 8:03 Shystar500 what tf did I do? it's just a profile picture NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has gone to battle 8:03 BlackSmithy no it's my bad 8:03 IM STILL ALIVE skull has to go to work 8:03 BlackSmithy I won't ask any more lmfao 8:03 Shystar500 i see no reason to be spooked over a pfp 8:04 BlackSmithy ok first off why does this dude have powers you know he can ban us right 8:04 MaskedManClaus I won't use what is given. I have no reason to. 8:05 IM STILL ALIVE i feel sick again 8:06 MaskedManClaus I'm just curious why he would betray his nature like this... What have you Venkons done? 8:06 IM STILL ALIVE it was his own will 8:06 MaskedManClaus Interesting. 8:06 BlackSmithy we did nothing 8:06 MaskedManClaus I'll make sure to rope things back in place. 8:07 Leapord no. 8:07 BlackSmithy we literally just shitposted 8:07 IM STILL ALIVE idk if u can convince amb tho?? hes gone? 8:08 BlackSmithy I hate it when Ivichs do that they fucking leave and it doesn't update 8:08 The Black Sun Has Risen Yeah, very annoying MaskedManClaus has gone to battle Category:Saved Chat